


It's a Terrible Life

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Elevator Sex, Episode Related, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Public Sex, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambientata durante la 4x17.</p><p>Dean Smith, giovane manager rampante, ha una vita perfetta. Fino a che non incontra un addetto del call center che lo mette in crisi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Terrible Life

Dean Smith aveva una vita invidiabile: un ottimo lavoro, una bella casa, un aspetto fisico niente male, ragazze disponibili... Certo, poco tempo per divertirsi e un possibile infarto dopo qualche anno a causa dello stress, ma non tutto poteva essere perfetto, no?  
Eppure qualcosa lo turbava e non era il suono incessante del cellulare o il capo che lo ammazzava di straordinari, in vista di una promozione futura. No, c'era dell'altro... ed erano un paio di occhi verdi che lo spiavano ogni volta che prendeva l'ascensore.  
Appartenevano ad un ragazzo alto e prestante che lavorava nell'azienda da pochi giorni; era addetto al call center, quello che veniva disturbato da qualche incapace che non sapeva neanche accendere un computer, quello che, insieme a tanti altri, viveva nell'illusione di poter fare carriera in quell'azienda, partendo dai piani bassi.  
Il ragazzo lo aveva notato a sua volta e aveva anche cercato di cominciare una conversazione con la più idiota delle domande: “Ci conosciamo?”  
Dean aveva eretto un muro tra lui e quel... come si chiamava? Sam, Sam Wesson. Smith & Wesson, che idiozia! Non che avesse pregiudizi, lui era un giovane democratico rampante dell'era di Obama, ma non era gay. No, assolutamente. C'erano state in effetti alcune fugaci esperienze ai tempi della scuola, quando si chiudeva in camera con l'amico, ma erano solo due ragazzini che volevano provare. C'erano state anche altre esperienze nei bagni della palestra, però erano solo ragazzi che dovevano 'scaricarsi' in qualche modo.  
No, Dean Smith non era gay, sicuramente.  
Eppure ogni giorno non poteva trattenersi dal notare come quella insulsa maglietta gialla fasciasse alla perfezione i muscoli di quel ragazzo; tirava così tanto su quei pettorali scolpiti che Dean pensava sarebbe scoppiata da un momento all'altro. E il pensiero successivo dei capezzoli di Sam esposti alla luce al neon dell'ascensore gli provocava un nodo alla gola e un movimento ben distinto all'interno dei pantaloni gessati del completo Armani nuovo. I giorni passavano e l'attrazione cresceva, ma Dean non sembrava intenzionato a fare niente, anzi continuava a rispondere a monosillabi alle domande innocenti di Sam.   
Una sera il manager dovette fare più tardi del solito a causa di un progetto che doveva presentare l'indomani mattina. Chiuse l'ufficio a mezzanotte passata e si avviò verso l'ascensore, convinto di essere solo nel palazzo, eccezion fatta per la guardia notturna e il portiere. I suoi passi risuonarono nel corridoio vuoto, Dean non aveva mai sentito così tanto silenzio da quando aveva cominciato a lavorare lì. Attese con pazienza e salì, sentendosi mancare il respiro quando scoprì di non essere solo: il sorriso di Sam lo accolse non appena mise piede dentro l'abitacolo.  
“Ehi, hai fatto tardi anche tu?” chiese tranquillo, appoggiandosi alla parete dell'ascensore.  
Dean bofonchiò una risposta qualsiasi e attese che le porte si chiudessero. Il cuore gli rimbombava nelle orecchie e cominciò a pregare perché quell'aggeggio andasse il più veloce possibile.  
Erano a metà quando le sue preghiere vennero totalmente disattese: l'ascensore si fermò di colpo e un secondo dopo anche la luce andò via, lasciandoli completamente al buio.  
“Merda!” sibilò Sam sbuffando.  
“Che co-cosa è su-successo?” balbettò Dean appiccicandosi alla parete metallica come un geco, quasi avesse paura che qualcuno lo portasse via.  
“Stanotte c'è la manutenzione dell'impianto elettrico, me ne sono dimenticato.”  
“Che cosa?” strillò il manager isterico. Senza pensare a quello che faceva, cominciò a dare dei pugni alla porta urlando con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola: “FATEMI USCIRE! VI PREGO!”  
La sua voce si perse nella tromba dell'ascensore, ma non ci fu risposta; non appena l'eco dell'ultima parola si spense nel nulla, il silenzio ricadde all'improvviso.  
“Stai calmo” disse Sam serafico. “Si accorgeranno che l'ascensore è rimasto fermo... prima o poi.”  
“Prima o poi?” Dean era sull'orlo del collasso. “Io non posso restare chiuso qui con...” Le parole gli morirono sulle labbra, quella frase poteva essere fraintesa.  
“Con me?” Sam ridacchiò. “Spero non sia per antipatia.”  
“Vedila come vuoi!” sospirò Dean. Non doveva pensare a quel ragazzo, non doveva, non... “Cosa stai facendo?”  
“Secondo te?” Il giovane aveva letteralmente appiccicato il manager con la faccia alla parete, Dean poteva sentire il suo respiro caldo sull'orecchio. “Te l'ho detto che mi sembrava di conoscerti... Sei il protagonista di tutti i miei sogni erotici.”  
“Cosa?” Il suo cervello aveva deciso di andare in vacanza non appena il corpo di Sam si era premuto contro il suo. “Io... non... voglio...”  
“Dici?” E ridendo il giovane fece scivolare la mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni di Dean. “A me sembri piuttosto consenziente.”  
“Ti farò... arrestare...” ansimò il manager. Era una fortuna che fossero al buio, non voleva che l'altro vedesse le sue guance rosse per l'eccitazione.  
“Certo, certo... dopo però, eh?”  
Sam non era il tipo che accettava rifiuti; così mentre Dean continuava a delirare di sospensioni, licenziamenti ed arresti, lui gli aveva già calato quei pantaloni costosi, insieme ai boxer di Calvin Klein.  
“Ti tratti bene, vedo” sogghignò, facendo scivolare le dita tra le natiche dell'altro. “Sai, mi dispiace non poterti vedere... devi essere bellissimo in questo momento...” mormorò, avvicinando la bocca all'orecchio di Dean; lo leccò e mordicchiò il lobo mentre l'indice violava l'apertura del suo amante.  
Il manager si irrigidì, ma solo per un attimo. Quell'intrusione gli fece mettere da parte ogni remora e dubbio; si spinse indietro, lasciando che quel dito lo possedesse del tutto. “Oh, sì...”  
“Oh, sì...” gli fece eco Sam. “Così mi piaci...”  
Si persero completamente, l'uno nell'altro. Il giovane lo preparò a dovere prima di penetrarlo, lasciando che Dean si abituasse pian piano alla sua virilità. Il manager boccheggiò per il dolore, ma non emise neanche un lamento: la sua bocca era troppo impegnata a mugolare di piacere per quel sogno che stava diventando realtà.  
Erano così presi che non si accorsero del neon sopra di loro che sfrigolò per un attimo e si riaccese, illuminando i loro corpi sudati e ansimanti. Dean aprì gli occhi e vide l'immagine di Sam riflessa nello specchio contro il quale era appoggiato. Si era tolto la maglietta gialla, così l'amante poteva vedere i muscoli del petto contrarsi per i movimenti delle braccia, strette ai suoi fianchi. Il volto del giovane, rosso e sudato, era una visione che gli toglieva il fiato.  
Dean chiuse di nuovo gli occhi e gemette ad alta voce quando la mano di Sam scese sul suo sesso pulsante; bastarono due colpi e venne, macchiando con il suo seme la superficie dello specchio, già sporca per lo strusciamento del corpo di Dean e per il sudore. Altre due spinte e anche Sam si liberò in lui con un grido strozzato.  
Si ritrasse da lui ansimando e coprendosi con la maglietta, mentre il manager si tirava su con le gambe che ancora gli tremavano per l'orgasmo. “Oddio...” mormorò, cercando di riprendere fiato. “Meno male che l'ascensore è rimasto fermo... se ci avessero visto...”  
“Oh, non devi preoccuparti” rispose Sam, guardando con un'espressione dispiaciuta la maglietta sporca. “C'è una telecamera ad infrarossi in ogni ascensore, funzionano anche quando va via la corrente.”  
Dean si voltò verso di lui con il viso in fiamme. “Vuoi dire che...”  
“Che la guardia e il portiere si staranno ammazzando dalle seghe in questo momento” ridacchiò divertito il giovane, mentre il manager si lasciava cadere a sedere con un gemito di disperazione.  
“Merda!”


End file.
